


Startled

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [17]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Humanformers, M/M, Past Trauma Mentioned, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: "Domeyyy," Rewind whined, clinging to his side as Chromedome wrangled the front door open, "I'm tired. You have to carry me.""I'm not carrying you," Chromedome rolled his eyes, "You're fine.""No, I'm dying," Rewind pouted, dramatically, "I'm going to die if you don't carry me."
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Past Rewind/Dominus
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Startled

"Domeyyy," Rewind whined, clinging to his side as Chromedome wrangled the front door open, "I'm tired. You have to carry me."

"I'm not carrying you," Chromedome rolled his eyes, "You're fine."

"No, I'm dying," Rewind pouted, dramatically, "I'm going to die if you don't carry me."

"Oh, cool, do I get the house if you die?" Chromedome teased, and Rewind huffed laughter through his nose and followed him through the open door.

"No. You have to bury me with the house."

"I'll do my best, dear."

Chromedome shut and locked the door behind them, and immediately Rewind had his hands under Chromedome's shirt and his face pressed to his back, drawing him tightly against his body.

"Wow, okay," Chromedome said, startled by the sudden accosting, "You've had too much to drink."

"Oh, come on, I'm always horny," Rewind rolled his eyes, running his hands up over Chromedome's chest, "I'm barely tipsy." 

"You _are_ a horny little demon," Chromedome agreed with a pleasant sigh, leaning back into the touch, "Two vodka sours and you can't control yourself."

"Do you _want_ me to control myself?" Rewind purred, slipping a hand into his waistband. 

"Mm, no," Chromedome laughed, "but I'm still not carrying you."

"Boo," Rewind pouted.

"Too tired to walk but not too tired to fuck?" 

"Not if you do all the work," Rewind giggled, wiggling his hips so Chromedome could feel how hard he was already.

"Oh, I'm gonna do all the work, am I? Why would I do that?"

"Because you loooove me," Rewind answered, his hand brushing past Chromedome's dick through his underwear and Chromedome shivered.

"Can't argue with that logic," Chromedome chuckled, and then ruefully pulled away. "Come on. Upstairs."

"Upstairs!" Rewind cheered, spinning away and throwing his hands in the air. Chromedome laughed at his excited display and hung up his coat and took off his shoes by the door before he followed him up to their bedroom. 

Rewind threw his coat on the floor and flopped back onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. Chromedome gave him a lopsided smile.

"I'm not picking those up either."

"No, because you have better things to be doing, like me," Rewind whined, wriggling backward to draw his legs all the way up onto the bed. Chromedome laughed and rolled his eyes, sliding out of his shirt and crawling up to join him. 

Rewind leaned up with a happy sigh to meet Chromedome's lips in a soft kiss, tilting his head back into the motion. He let his arms rest above his head, relaxed and pleased by the attention after a long night in public.

"Hey," whispered Chromedome, pulling away, "I love you." 

Rewind smiled, tilting their foreheads together with a breathy giggle, "I love you."

"I love a lazy man," Chromedome teased, and then pecked Rewind again on the lips before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Rewind yelped in surprise and ducked his head before Chromedome tossed it aside. "Scoot back."

Rewind pushed himself back toward the headboard as Chromedome fiddled with his belt buckle and then pulled down his pants, pressing a kiss to the skin beside his hip bone as he did. 

"That's okay," Chromedome said softly, pressing more kisses to the inside of Rewind's thighs, "I'll take care of you. Just lay back and enjoy yourself."

"Ahh, you're so good to me," Rewind sighed, sliding his legs apart as Chromedome moved to breathe warm air across the head of his cock and then take it in his mouth, sliding his tongue along the slit.

Chromedome delighted in the soft, happy noises the man he loved was making as he worked him slow and long, without any rush. After some time of this he pulled away while Rewind whined in protest, and pulled open the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of KY and smearing up one of his hands. 

"Hush, I'm not leaving you unsatisfied," Chromedome laughed, before he licked up the side of Rewind's dick and went back to work, one hand around the base. Rewind pulled up his knees and settled them on Chromedome's back as his other other hand ran his thumb over his entrance, teasing. 

"Ah-" Rewind huffed, breathing heavy, "please-"

Chromedome hummed around his cock and pushed a finger in, thrusting in time with his bobbing head. Remind buried a hand in his hair and groaned, obviously pleased. Chromedome added another and scissored them apart as he thrusted, moving the hand on Rewind's dick to hold down his hips, bobbing his head faster as Rewind's hips twitched needily into his mouth. 

"Hah- ah- Domey, I'm close, I need- I need-"

Chromedome hummed again, increasing his speed and force, taking him deeper and burying his fingers to the knuckle, before he let go of his hips and let him buck upward, only a few times before he came with a cry, grabbing at the sheets as he went tense, heels digging into Chromedome's back.

Chromedome swallowed thickly, pulling off and panting with a grin as he crawled back up over his gasping partner's heaving chest, and giggled happily into Rewind's mouth as he grabbed his face and pulled him in roughly for a passionate kiss. 

"God, I love you," Rewind mumbled, flopping back and dropping an arm over his eyes. Chromedome laughed and crossed his arms over Rewind's chest and set his chin in his arms.

"You're cute when you cum," he commented.

"Hush, you."

"You're always cute," Chromedome continued, unabated, "But you're extra cute when you cum."

Rewind set a hand on his back and idly rubbed circles into his skin. "Not as cute as you." 

"Oh, you tell such lies!" 

"No, it's the truth," Rewind nodded, "Face facts, Domey, you're adorable."

"Hmm, I dunno, I think I'll need to see another example to judge by," he teased, pitching forward to kiss him again.

Rewind rolled his hips against him. "Oh, do you?"

Chromedome laughed, startled. "Already?" 

"I'm needy," Rewind told him, "You know this about me."

Chromedome rolled his eyes and sat up. "Alright, starfish, flip over." 

The look of panic that flickered across Rewind's expression only lasted for a moment before he moved to do as he was told, but Chromedome hadn't missed it and he drew back in startled confusion.

"Hey! Hey, no," Chromedome said, quickly, and pushed Rewind back down onto his back, "What was that? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Rewind argued, but averted his eyes, "don't worry about it."

"Of course I'm going to worry about it- you just looked- I mean, you looked _scared_ for a second there. What was that about?"

"It-" Rewind faltered, eyebrows knitting together before he groaned and tilted his head back and away, and Chromedome took that as his cue to roll off of him and onto his side and pull him in for a hug. "It's just something my ex said once, I dunno, it just- I dunno. It hit a nerve."

"Dominus?" Chromedome asked.

Rewind nodded into his shoulder. Chromedome hesitated. 

"So that was- a bad memory with him, then?' he fielded carefully.

"I dunno," Rewind mumbled, "He was my first really serious boyfriend. I didn't really know what I was doing yet. He always topped but after he was gone I guess- I guess I realized I didn't really… prefer that."

Chromedome mulled it over. "How long were you guys together, anyway?"

"Three or four years."

"Hm," Chromedome hummed, frowning, "was this when you were teenagers?"

"Well, uh- I mean, I was a teenager, yeah. I met him right after I turned eighteen."

"So he was older than you?"

"Yeah, he was older than me."

"How much older?"

"Does it matter?"

Chromedome paused and pulled him closer, thinking. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's-" Rewind groaned into Chromedome's shoulder, face hidden, hands clutching his back, "Listen, you just can't tell anyone, okay, he was closeted before he disappeared and like- he left a wife and two kids behind, so I don't want to-"

"He left _what?_ "

"He was thirty-two, okay? It's not that big a deal."

Chromedome faltered uncertainly. "That's- I mean, Rewind-"

"It wasn't like what you're thinking," Rewind cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it."

"...You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about," Chromedome said carefully, noting that Rewind was still hiding in his shoulder, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Yeah," said Rewind. 

"No sex tonight," Chromedome said firmly after a moment's consideration, "You're tired and tipsy and I'm putting you to bed." 

"Fuck, I already got you worked up, though," Rewind groaned, pulling away from Chromedome's shoulder to look down between them, "Let me at least finish you off first."

"What? No," Chromedome shook his head and pulled him back in to nuzzle their faces together, "I'm fine. We're done tonight."

"No, come on, that's not fair, I owe you, I'm not just going to leave y-"

"Rewind," Chromedome interrupted, "No, you _don't_." 

Rewind hesitated, and then relaxed back into Chromedome's hold with a muffled sigh. "Alright." 


End file.
